Heart Felt Encounter
by TyrannicalCupcake
Summary: A one shot Dean and oc for my friend.


**Hey Guys! I'm back with my first Supernatural FanFic.**

**Hope you had a good holiday season Everyone!**

**This oneshot is a belated Christmas gift for my lovely best friend Notquit3enough**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Supernatural. But if I did would I really be writing fan fiction?**

**Pairing: Dean Winchester & OC**

**We Have Tonight**

**Written By: RockAngel777**

"Do you feel lucky, Dean Winchester." The young hunter asked with a sensual smile that seemed sinful in itself.

"I don't think I've felt this lucky in a long time," he laughed. She smiled once more as she released her long hair from it's binding. It cascaded down her back like a curtain of butterscotch colored silk, her eyes were a calming grey-blue, and her body beautifully perfect beneath the thin fabric of her barely there nighty. Dean reached out o touch her lightly tanned skin.

"This has to be a dream." Dean breathed.

Malia smiled, "Why is it too perfect, Dean?"

Dean was shocked that she'd read his mind so completely. "Well, yeah," in his previous experience if something was too good to be true it usually wasn't true. But at the moment everything in him was screaming to enjoy this because it was a golden opportunity.

"Fuck it, I'll think about it in the morning," he said with a slight smile on his face a smile she returned.

"No regrets tonight, Dean."

Upon hearing that Dean couldn't control himself. Their lips collided with a white hot spark.

Lips meshed, tongues dueling, teeth nipping, and moans escaping this was a delicious poison and Dean drank her deeply. He felt as if he were burning alive, these flames were hotter than the pits of hell but strangely pleasant he noted.

"Dean please." Dean's eyes met hers and his breath caught as he took in the sight before him. Her eyes were dilated with desire, her face was flushed, and her lips were swollen and red from kissing. In that moment, he lost all control he'd managed to maintain.

"If ecstasy is a crime let me pay ten fold," Malia whispered her voice breathless. Dean smiled at this. "Is that some kind of freaky mojo speak Malia?" Her smile was that of someone riding an intense and all consuming high.

"It's whatever you want it to be Dean. What is it you want?"

Words failed Dean as he roughly grabbed her hips wrestling her to the submissive position. A small growl escaped his throat. "I want you, right here, right now I want this." was all he said. His hands slid up her thin satin nighty over her body eliciting the sweetest moans he'd ever heard from those soft, rosy lips. His lips burned a scorching path from her ear to her collarbone. He was vaguely aware of the nails digging deeper and deeper into the flesh of his shoulders. He was also aware of the warm trickle of blood running down the scar on his shoulder. Neither of these things mattered as her night gown was removed, leaving her exposed to her hungry gaze. Her eyes were half opened as Dean removed his remaining clothing. As he thrust into her all the thoughts of what morning would bring fled the minds of both people engaged in this primitive dance. Hot breath mixed with moans and grunts as they met each others needs thrust for thrust and scratch for scratch they both needed something from each other; pain and pleasure perfectly balanced to create a one of a kind experience perfect for the pair.

"Mmmm… Dean… I can't hold out much longer."

The sound of her breathless words triggered something in him, after two more thrusts, starbursts exploded behind his eyes as she tensed beneath him. They rode out their climaxes wrapped in each other before collapsing in sheer exhaustion. They sat in silence that seemed to last forever, until Dean spoke.

"Just wow, that was amazing," His words were hoarse from his parched throat. Malia chuckled as she traced small patterns over his chest.

"My sentiments exactly, thanks." He smiled and then drifted off to sleep

Dean woke the next morning to bright sunlight filtering into the motel room. He opened his eyes slowly and with the scent of vanilla the memories of the previous night came back and he smiled, his hand sliding to the other side of the bed, finding it empty he sat up to look around hoping by some miracle he'd find her in the room.

No such luck, instead there was a note stuck to the wall with an atheme. Pulling on jeans he moved toward it. He pulled it from the wall along with the dagger. He read it.

_Dean,_

_I'm sorry to leave without a proper goodbye, but it's better this way. I have to find my friend don't come after me, I have to do this for her and myself. I've left behind Lyssa's favorite atheme it's blessed by her hands; if you open the handle the scroll Bobby was looking for is inside and some of the "mojo medicines". Thanks for last night even if I don't live much longer you were the best thing to happen to me in ages._

_Dean, you are a prince among thieves._

_Malia_

Dean felt his eyes get misty. She was marching head into her own death. He looked down and noticed that she'd left her cell phone. He picked up his and dialed a number. It rang twice and the familiar voice of Bobby filled his ear.

"Bobby, I got the scroll."

It was quiet for a moment

"And Malia?"

Dean felt his throat tighten. "Gone."

Bobby told him to get on the move that he an Sam were waiting. The phone call ended and he closed his phone. He felt tears stream down his face and he wiped them away. With a final look toward the dagger, he moved to get ready to leave no use keeping Sam and Bobby waiting.

**A much belated Christmas gift enjoy.**

**Reviews make meh happeh. :3**


End file.
